A Sneeze, Detention, and Sissy Spacek
"A Sneeze, Detention, and Sissy Spacek" is the thirteenth episode of the first season of the American sitcom Young Sheldon. The episode aired on February 1, 2018. Summary When flu season hits Medford, Sheldon takes extreme measures to remain healthy.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/01/young-sheldon-episode-113-sneeze.html Extended Plot Sheldon Cooper is in class when his teacher sneezes on him. He begins to pack up when the teacher asks where he is going. He says away from her since she's sick. The teacher says that he can't leave without a hall pass. Sheldon leaves anyways. He gets sent to the principles office. His parents are in the office talking to the principle. The principal tells them that Sheldon is going to get a few days of detention because he disrespected the teacher. They begin to talk about how students used to be spanked by teachers and how those were the good old days. The principle's secretary starts to sneeze so Sheldon leaves. As he heads home, he goes through the school and realizes that a lot of people are sneezing too. George Cooper Sr., Mary Cooper, and Meemaw talk about Sheldon and how he has detention. Mary thinks its unfair and Meemaw suggests they give Sheldon money so that he can pay for protection. Sheldon goes to Georgie and asks for advice on detention. George Cooper Jr. tells him that he's going to be in physical danger so stay close to the teacher. The next day, Sheldon goes to detention. Everyone is staring at him so he pays one of the students three dollars and tells him to share it amongst the others. The teacher finally arrives and is shocked to see Sheldon there. Sheldon explains why he's in detention and the teacher agrees that something is going around. That he felt a tickle in his throat. At that, Sheldon leaves. This time he gets suspended. Mary, George, and Meemaw talk about Sheldon's germophobia and that they might need to take him to the doctor. The doctor tells him that getting the flu isn't the end of the world. Mary tells him that Sheldon is afraid to go to school because he is afraid to get a germs. Sheldon asks the doctor how he doesn't get sick if he's around sick people all day. The doctor says he wears protection like gloves and a mask. At dinner that night, Sheldon eats his food while wearing latex gloves and a surgical mask. He sleeps on the sofa that night and hears on the news about a new flu strain. Mary tells him that not everything said on the news is true. She pulls him into a hug and begins to pray for him. Asking God to protect him and keep him healthy. Sheldon says he doesn't believe in God but that that still felt good. Because Sheldon is suspended he is given a list of chores. Mary goes to find him but he's locked himself in the garage. He refuses to open the door so Mary lifts the garage door. She finds that Sheldon has encased the entire place in plastic. He's even dressed up as an astronaut in case of a breach. Mary, George, and Meemaw stand outside of the room trying to figure out how to get him out. While at school, Georgie uses Sheldon's phobia to his advantage. He tells the girls that Sheldon's sick just so that they'll feel sorry for him and give him comfort. Mary tries to get Sheldon to come out but he won't. She threatens to go inside. When that still doesn't work she breaks the seal and chases him around the garage trying to catch him. Meemaw decides to try another way by bribing him with cookies. It doesn't work. So she tells him that he's a Texan and that they aren't afraid of anything. That he has to step up and be a man and not be afraid. Sheldon grabs the cookies and goes outside. The next day, he wakes up with a cold. The only silver lining is that his mom sings him Soft Kitty. Credits *'Guest starring:' ** Ryan Phuong as Tam Nguyen ** Valerie Mahaffey as Ms. MacElroy ** Rex Linn as Principal Peterson ** Brian Stepanek as Mr. Givens ** Dave Florek as Dr. Eberland ** Pam Cook as Diane ** Kurt Doss as Ned ** Katherine Von Till as Local Newscaster ** Caitlyn Carmichael as Veronica ** Amanda Pearl Bell as Vanessa ** Eloise Jacott as Robin ** Monica Garcia as Coughing Teacher ** James Sklena as Detention Student #1 ** Christopher Griffin as Detention Student #2 ** Stone Eisenmann as Detention Student #3 ** Hannah Eisenmann as Detention Student #4 *'Teleplay:' Eric Kaplan & Jeremy Howe *'Story:' Chuck Lorre & Steven Molaro Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *This episode was watched by xx.x million people with a rating of xx.xx (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.x million. *Young Sheldon was ranked #x for the week ending xx February 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on February 2017. Critics To be entered. Trivia Quotes To be entered. References Category:Young Sheldon Episodes Category:Winter episodes Category:Soft Kitty Category:Sheldon sick